


The Spear

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A spear isn't just a weapon.





	The Spear

"Pearl?" Bismuth called "I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear."

"You won't like how I give it to you!" Pearl smirked

Bismuth felt something sharp in a familiar area. The tip of the spear was moving around in her hole. And she couldn't deny that she liked it.

"Well, my cute Pearl, you are wrong." Bismuth giggled "I am, in fact, liking it. Shall we move to a more secluded area and train by our lonesome?"

"Yes." Pearl breathed out, maneuvering her spear back and forth

With that, Bismuth and Pearl went back to the house and warped away.

"What training do they have in mind?" Steven's curiosity took over

"Steven, that's not something someone your age should learn." Garnet told her young charge sternly

-x-

Pearl pushed the tip of her spear a little deeper into Bismuth's crotch.

"Yeah, cute Pearl, ride me." Bismuth cried out in pleasure

"As you wish, master." Pearl crooned

She reached with her other hand and began playing with Bismuth's nipple.

"You have a great sense of touch, cute Pearl." Bismuth moaned "This could be useful to get our enemies to lay their guard down."

Pearl giggled and resumed her work.

"I always envied Rose, for she had someone like you." Bismuth admitted "But now that she's gone, no one else will get in the way of us."

Pearl pulled her spear out and began to clean it in nearby lake.

"For the next time." she winked

Bismuth lunged at her and began to nibble at her soft white skin

"You are mine, cute Pearl, all mine." Bismuth growled "These marks will prove it to the world."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and only, mature story.


End file.
